All I Want For Christmas Is Us
by FallingWords
Summary: Christmas time is near and Jude doesn't know what to make of Tommy and his actions until he gives her a gift she can understand. One shot, song by Tristan Prettyman and Jason Mraz.


**All I Want For Christmas Is Us**

**What to get the girl who has everything**

Tommy watched Jude from the soundboard, her voice floating through the headphones. Her eyes were closed as she sang the song she had written just a day before. Darius decided a Christmas album would boost publicity, and they would have an accompanying party just days before Christmas.

She had been set to sing 'What Child Is This' but another last minute revelation had her writing furiously over the past day. She kept herself huddled in corners of the office, avoiding Tommy while he was locked in the studio with all the G Major artists.

**All I want for Christmas is you**

Sadie decided to host a small Christmas get together at her and Kwest's new place. They were finally able to purchase a small house just outside of the city. Some place they could even start a family if they wanted to.

Sadie had convinced Tommy to ask Jude to go along with him, though they could each have easily arrived separately. He arrived at her apartment a few minutes early and she frantically ran around finishing her makeup and hopping around in one heel trying to find the other so she could let Tommy in, instead of having him outside the building in the snow.

_"I'll be right down!" She called into the intercom. She was frantically looking for her scarf and coat before she grabbed her purse and keys off the side table by the door._

**Here's my list I checked it twice**

_It was exactly as Sadie had hoped. They sat close to one another in the corner of the couch, a glass of eggnog in each hand. They chatted amiably with Mason and the date he had brought. They were cozy in an oversized armchair, the two pairs completely content in each other's company._

_Jude reluctantly went to help Sadie as she called for her help in the kitchen. A dip needed to be made and Sadie was already frantically running around trying to finish making the cocoa._

_"I don't see the big deal, Sades. It's just a few people, you're charming and everyone already loves you."_

_Jude mixed together the ingredients on the counter, stirring each one into the bowl individually._

_"Well you know how neurotic I am about all of that. But that's besides the point. You and Tom have been awfully cozy tonight."_

_"We're just friends."_

_"My friends and I don't sit that close."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Yep, whatever. Can you take the dip out to the table?"_

**Wasn't good wasn't bad**

"Damn it, I messed up." A frustrated sigh came over his headphones and he snapped out of his reverie in time to see Jude kick a leg of the stool in the booth.

"Jude, it's alright. We'll just take it from the top, alright?"

She took a deep breath before nodding in agreement. She heard Tommy call out the song title and take they were on before the backtrack began to play.

"_**Christmas time is so special  
When you're kissing me under the mistletoe"**_

Tommy let out a sigh of his own as he was yet again reminded of what this was about. She hadn't let him see the song as she worked on it, but came in instead once she was ready to record. The lyrics were an immediate give away.

_Jude had been bringing out dip, and Tommy was going into the kitchen to ask Sadie a question when they got caught under the mistletoe together._

_Sadie couldn't just let the moment pass._

**Wasn't naughty and nice**

_"Oh look at that! You two under the mistletoe. Together. You know what that means." She winked at Jude who blushed in return mumbling something about needed to get the dip to the table._

_"Oh come on Jude, just give him one little kiss." Kwest chimed in, working on Tommy, "Man, you're not going to let her go without a kiss, are you?" He chuckled at the expressions on their faces._

_Sadie squeezed by between them, whisking the bowl of dip away from Jude, no longer giving her an excuse to rush off. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before he gently brought his hand to the side of her face, cupping it before leaning in and placing a innocent kiss on her lips. It was over before Jude had even realized it started. _

"_**Wishing, I pray, to be in love on Christmas  
Because everybody should be in love with somebody on Christmas"**_

_  
It was something neither of them had any objections too. But with fans cheering them on, their hearts raced a little bit faster and they stood there frozen once the kiss was over, Tommy just smiling at Jude._  
**  
I've had my eye on you all year long**

He watched as she had her eyes closed, singing unabashedly into the microphone, holding nothing back. There was something so completely captivating about her as she sang and bared her soul to the world.

"_**I always thought that Christmas was a happy day  
I always prayed that Santa'd pack love on his sleigh and send it my way"**_

All the other artists were done recording, all was left was the final mixing and getting the master copy to Darius. But this was his project, and it was more for D to sign the check to get the CD's made.

Jude's vocals faded out and the silence brought him back. She looked at him for approval, and he nodded a smile on his face. She smiled back, her wide grin infectious. She left the booth and made her way to the empty chair next to him as he worked on the laptop before him, hitting eject for the CD.

"Do you want me to go and give the CD to Darius with you?"

"Umm, no, it's alright." Tommy busied himself with straightening up the studio before he left for Darius's office. The CD sat in its jewel case with the track listing written out on the front. Jude went to reach for it but it was quickly snatched out of her grasp. "I really should get this to him so he can sign off on it. I'll see you later, Jude. At the Christmas party."  
**  
And now I know for sure**

Her face fell as he all but ran out of the studio. She wanted to blame Sadie for the way Tommy was acting towards her, but knew it was nothing other than the song she had written.

"You've done it again, Harrison. Way to go." She rolled her eyes to herself. She had been so sure though, or, hopeful at least that he might at least feel something for her. There was Sadie's house, and he was being especially friendly towards her.

She should have just chalked it up to Christmas spirit and all that, but she knew about Tommy's childhood Christmas experiences and hoped it was for her instead of random good will and cheer.  
**  
I wouldn't even have to try you on**

Dejectedly, she picked up her belongings and left the studio. She passed Darius's office as she went, the door still open and Tommy and Darius were laughing over something that Jude wasn't a part of. She watched as they stood up and heartily shook each other's hands.

Darius happened to look up and catch her peering into the office, he nodded and waved his hand for her to join but she just smiled and shook her head before leaving out the front doors of the office.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her body and forged out into the falling snow, hurrying towards her car.

**No need for gift returns**

Slamming the door shut once she was in the car, she turned the key in the ignition and flipped the heat on to full blast. She held her arms folded tightly against her body as she wanted for the car to warm up so she could go back to her apartment and sit down with cookies and hot cocoa and forget about Tom Quincy.

Her mind couldn't help but to wander to going over to his house. He asked if she wanted to come over. Nothing special. Something they hadn't done in awhile, and of course she couldn't turn him down.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, she couldn't help but to think of the evening.

**Sweet like a candy cane hanging from the tree**

_"Come on, we'll order out and rent a movie. You can even pick the movie." Tommy was on the verge of pleading to get Jude to come over and she was unsurprisingly stubborn at the moment._

_"I don't know Tommy, I mean I have to finish up some shopping and then wrapping gifts, and I wanted to work some more on a song that I've started…" _

_He looked at her incredulously. "Are you seriously going to blow me off for wrapping paper and work? Do you have to wash your hair too?"_

_"Hey! Not fair. I'm tired, overworked, and I have a lot I need to get done."_

_He reached out for her hands, cool to the touch in his own. "Take the evening off. As your boss, I'm telling you to take a break. And spend the evening with me."_

_"Chinese. And The Notebook."_

_"Oh come on, The Note-"_

_"Wrapping and work it is."_

_"I can't wait to watch the bird scene again."_

_Jude smiled brightly at him before throwing her arms around him, whispering her thanks._

**I will stripe you red and green**

She spent the night curled up on the couch next to Tommy, laughing and crying with the movie and occasionally hitting him when he started to doze off.

_"I can't hear over your snoring."_

_"I can't snore if I'm awake."_

_"Uh huh, then what just happened?" Jude sat up, looking at him with an eyebrow arched._

_"Her mother just gave her the letters he wrote."_

_"That's only because I've made you watch the movie a million times."_

_"It's because I'm just that amazing."_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever." She lay back down next to him and his arm snaked around her, holding her close to him. _

**When you hit me like a sugar rush**

_"So why'd you do it?" She snuggled up closer to him._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"The house. It's decorated. I know you aren't a huge fan of Christmas. And it looks like it took hours."_

_He cracked one eye open to look at her before answering, "I would hate to be a scrooge the rest of my life. And this way the kids don't try and pelt me with snowballs when I leave."_

_"Are you sure?" Jude asked, not honestly believing his reasoning._

_"Yep. Children. Snowballs."_

_"Right. I guess you wouldn't do it for me, since I do love Christmas and all."_

_"You do love Christmas. But I don't think you could talk me into decorating for you..."_

**They say that wishing for you is like**

_"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." Jude pulled away, somewhat bothered by his admission._

_"It's not you, it's me." He suppressed his laughter but Jude threw him a look and he could no longer contain it. They laughed together at the ridiculousness of his statement._

_"No, really. You're damn stubborn, but I am an old man after all. I have a few years of manipulation on you." _

_They sat there in silence, gazing at one another. And as if magnets being pulled together, they closed in on one another, until their lips were just centimeters apart. With Jude's eyes closed, at the last second, Tommy moved just a few inches to the side and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, not wanting to ruin their night with explanations and reasoning._

**Wishing for snow in southern California**

Jude stared at her reflection in the mirror one last time before leaving her apartment for the Christmas party. She had on a simple black dress. The neckline dipped into a V, and the straps rested over her shoulders, only to cross and twist into an X. The hem floated around her knees and then fishtailed to her calves in the back.

Her hair was loosely twisted and pinned up while soft curled tendrils framed her perfectly finished face. Walking around the living room she picked up a few essentials to toss in her clutch. Her heels clicked along the wooden floor and before picking up her coat, she glanced at the clock one more time and headed out.

The drive was shorter than she expected seeing as the snow had let up a little and she pulled in to the nearly full parking lot. Careful to not ruin her shoes she tiptoed along the shoveled side walk and half ran to the door.

Once inside, she shrugged off her coat and handed it to the attendant before she realized how the space had been transformed.  
**  
It's gonna be a cold winter**

As she moved away from the entrance people stopped her to say hello and the women told her that she looked absolutely gorgeous. Even Darius and Liam were exceptionally friendly, though Jude guessed Liam had already had a few glasses of eggnog.

She was standing close to Jamie and Patsy, chatting amiably with them when she felt a hand on the small of her back and the presence of another person. She quickly looked to her left and saw Tommy standing there.

"Can I steal her away for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, Timberlake." Patsy took a swig from the flask she had been holding and Jamie just looked at her, "play nice, hun."

"Right….go ahead, Lachey."

Tommy just rolled his eyes and guided Jude away from the general crowd that had already arrived.  
**  
But I won't need the heat to keep me warm**

"So, did you need anything?" Jude looked at him, her head cocked and expecting a last minute set change, causing her to now be performing.

"I need a reason to talk to you now?"

"Well…no, but I just thought that-" Jude stumbled over her words and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Tommy laughed, "I just wanted to say hi, and make sure you were here. I'd hate for you to miss part of your Christmas present."

"Wait, what?"

"Your present. I'm glad you're here, but I gotta run. Grab a drink and make sure you stick around for a little bit." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before hurrying off into the crowd again.

Jude stood there dumbfounded, her fingertips grazed where his lips met her skin. Composing herself, she let out a sigh and shook her head before stepping out of the hallway to rejoin the festivities.  
**  
As long as you wrap yourself around me**

She grabbed a glass of eggnog off of a table set up on one side of the room and wandered back to the middle of the room, mingling with the employees and fellow artists if G-major.

While she was chatting with Mason, Darius's booming voice came over the speakers of the room and a silence fell over the crowd before he continued.

"Welcome to the G-Major Christmas Party and Album launch. This year we decided to do something different and release a CD of all of our artists performing their favorite Christmas and Holiday songs."

The crowd clapped but hushed again as Darius motioned for them to do so, so he could continue.

"As always, music is our first priority and tonight is no different. A friend of mine, he asked if he could do something different. He wanted to try branching out again, and this time, it went over much better." He chuckled to himself, but none of the room got it. However, the wheels were turning in Jude's head, and all she could think about was Tommy and if this was related to him.

"So tonight, I give you a man you all know and love, Tom Quincy, with his song to be released on this album." Darius started clapping, and the rest of the crowd followed in suit, Jude going through the motions, clapping slowly as she tried to figure out what Tommy had pulled from his sleeve this time.  
**  
On Christmas morning**

Tommy took the stage and picked up the guitar that was cradled in one of the stands on stage. He began to play a simple melody and the room was quiet, waiting to see how this performance would go.

He found Jude in the crowd and smiled at her before he took a breath and began to sing. She listened carefully as he sang verses and a chorus. It could have been just a song he wrote, no particular inspiration until he got to what seemed to be the last verse.

_**I can't say that I've been good all year  
I'm making resolutions to get you here  
And if it means being better, then whatever no sweat  
Well I bet my halls that I deck all the calls  
Santa clause, he knows what my intentions are  
Even dismissing mistletoe to get to know ya  
First of all we're singing 'oh my god'  
You're the reason that I decorate my yard**_

Unsure of what to do, Jude quickly made her way through the crowd to the all to familiar back exit. When she pushed the door open she was hit by a blast of frigid air and a chill shot through her body.  
**  
And whether it's now or later**

She stood close to a wall, her arms wrapped tight around her body as she continued to shiver. The falling snow landed on her feet and toes, effectively making them numb within a minute or two. She began to pace out of confusion and simply to keep warm when she heard the door slam shut against it's metal frame. Turning to see who it was she couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"I saw that."

"Good." She managed to get out between her chattering teeth.

Tommy shrugged off his blazer leaving him in the maroon button down he had agonized over earlier in the day, acting much like a girl with nothing to wear to her ball.

The snow still had somewhat of a crunch as his shoes fell over it while he made his way to Jude, wrapping her in his jacket.  
**  
As long as it's before you go**

"Thanks." She said quietly, in almost a whisper.

"If you're frozen, the rest of your presents aren't nearly as fun."

Turning she looked at him in the eye, and the grin slowly melted off his face.

"Tommy, what are you doing? Honestly."

"What do you mean?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked back at her.

"The song….and the presents, and Christmas…God, everything!"

"Whoa…slow down, Jude."

"It's just….you…you…God! Why are you so confusing!"

His face softened as he watched her and he instinctively pulled her close to him before he began to explain.

"Because of you. Because you drive me crazy, and I can never completely figure you out, but I never want to stop trying."  
**  
My love is always in your favor**

"So the mistletoe?"

"Because I wanted to."

"And the Christmas decorations?"

"Because you love the holiday."

"You do hate that movie."

Tommy laughed, the vibrations could be felt as Jude leaned her against his chest, her head resting against his body while his arms wrapped around her frame. "I do."

"I feel bad." She mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"We never talked about exchanging gifts, so I didn't even think about it…and now you got me something, and you wrote me a song-"

"I believe you wrote me a song too, so we're even. But if you really want to give me something, I know exactly what I want."

Jude instantly perked up and pulled away from him slightly, "Really? What?"  
**  
And now you know that**

"You. And us." Cupping the sides of her face, his lips found hers and Jude felt her body flush with warmth as she reciprocated, her fingers tangling in his hair.

As they broke apart, Jude laughed and tried to brush back his hair before she leaned in for another kiss.

"I think I can do that, the whole me, and us thing."  
**  
All I want for Christmas is us**


End file.
